Hag's 3: Old Hag Syndrome CREEPYPASTA
Thank you guys so much for supporting my totally real blog. So anyway, here it continues… So your probably wondering how I am writing this creepypasta if I died in the last segment. Well, I ate a Snicker’s bar right before I died. After all, your not you without Snickers! But anyway... It had been over 235,861,534,758,574,014,240,256,664 years since I killed Twinrova, the entity of evil and the combined Hags: Koume and Kotake. I went to a local counselor to get over this issue, and they thought that I was crazy. I was placed in the Asylum called “Demented Hills”. I was filed for being absolutely insane since the tragedy struck me so hard that I kept mentioning quotes from the Hag. But, even after I killed the Hag, it would somehow come back… It was 12:07 AM. Nearly 3 hours after I was put in the Mc Wienie Sausage Hags. I started to hear voices in my head like “No blue potions” and “Leave my yummy chicken shop”. Suddenly, I heard some keys dangling near my cell. The door opened and there was a guard. He said I needed to take a shower cause’ I smelled like Fish McBites. So, I went over to the Shower Room and undressed. During the shower, a wart grew onto my nose. I was flabergasted at the seen! It was the same size as the wart on the Magic Hag’s nose! Maybe after she scissored me for 13,225 days straight I might have gotten H-I-HAG. The equivelent of HIV for Hags. But I said “Hag it.” I accidently dropped my soap, and bended over to pick it up. I felt something poke me, I looked behind me and saw the g naked. I screamed so loud that the glass broke. I awoke to see that it was only a dream. I never went to the Asylum, it was all just a bad dream. So, I went downstairs to get ready to work for my new job at Weinie Shack. There I saw the strange old woman that I saw at KFC last time. This time, she had a check in her hands. She handed it to the manager, and he looked with a suprise face on him. I walked over to hear the conversation. The woman stated that she would like to purchase the KFC food chain all over the world. I got a good look on the check, and the value of it was $106,506,009,200 and 0.37 cents. The manager agreed, and I got another look at the check. The signature said “Kotake”. I thought that I had seen this name somewhere. I called in sick and searched “Kotake” on my Windows 7 computer. When I did, a Windows error message had ocurred: I felt something touch me. It’s Shrek! I am so happy! He whispers into my ear “This is my potion shop…” Holy fucking shit, it’s the Hag! How could she still be alive??? I’m just kidding, this paragraph never really happened, except for the error message. I searched on google about the error message, and when I did a gif of Magic Had riding a giant wienie appeared. Then another gif appeared, it showed the Magic Hag riding a mechanical bull. I flabergasted at the seen. So I got my Desert Eagle and shot myself in the butt because I can’t bear to see such evil Witchery.